U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,267 to Riskin, discloses a system wherein an "800" number is dialed and the "800" number itself, or an "800" number plus an extension, describes both a product and an advertiser. (See Riskin, col. 8, lns. 23; col. 15, lns. 55-66). The caller is automatically connected to a local dealer of the product from the specific advertiser. (Riskin, Col. 5, lns. 18-26; Col. 8, ln. 37-55).
Riskin estimates a caller's location to determine a "nearby" dealer by using the caller's NPA-NNX (where "NPA" is the three digit area code and "NNX" is the three digit exchange also known as a "prefix") to access the vertical and horizontal coordinates of the corresponding central office location. The coordinates of the central office are assumed to be the location of the caller. The six digit NPA-NNX code of the dealers are used to determine the dealer's location. (Riskin, col. 18, lns. 30-33).